An intro to spn Sundermore verse
by niamhseren11
Summary: Just an intro to my spn AU that explains everything that happens in further stories. Rated T bc I swear alot


Spn au. Sundermore AU

If I ever post a spn fic, It'll probably be set in this universe.

Basically, in this universe, Angels and Demons are real but ghosts, vampires, werewolves ect aren't. Chuck (God) realised things were going askew when Lucifer and Michael started to fight so he took some precautions incase things really went terribly and part of those precautions was a spell that activated when stuff went to shit.

A few millennials later and Gabriel's left, Michael and Raphael are being dicks, Lucifer has been shoved in the cage and Demons have been created. So the spell activates, and de-ages the angels (well the main ones anyway) to little kids with no memory of their past (other than that they are siblings) then sends them straight to Chuck, they settle down into a big house in a quiet little town/village called Sundermore.

The demons (again the main ones) are brought along too and are told to live normal lives, they can no longer take soles and possess people and whatever but they can still do like freaky demon shit like move things and whatever but they're good and are kind of like the angels older cousins I guess.

Obviously as there are no ghosts, monsters, evil demons ect there are no hunters and Sam and Deans family are just a normal family, and their parents are just normal people. One day, when Dean is 5 their house burns down because of an arsonist (not a demon) so John's good friend Bobby Singer convinces them to move into the house across the road from him in Sundermore which just so happens to be the house next to the one where Chuck and Co live. To cut a lot of bullshit explanations, Everyone from supernatural lives on the same road (and everyone of a similar age to Sam and Dean are kids).

Its all very fluffy and cute. I mean, Sam and Dean are still the vessels of the apocalypses and all that jazz but only Chuck knows and it doesn't really matter because nobody fights anyway.

Here are a few main people (I've not watched all of Supernatural so sorry if a character you like isn't in it or someones ooc, but everyones ooc anyway as its a completely different universe...)

John- Fire fighter

Mary- Pre- School teacher

Chuck- Author

Bobby- Salvage man person, owns Singers Salvage yard.

Ellen- Owns the Roadhouse

Crowley- Is married to Bobby (sorry non Crobby shippers but this is cute I swear), dose finances for Singers Salvage yard, is still a demon

Dean- Is best friends with Cas, same age as 'Bit of a dick tm' trio

Sam- 4 years younger than Dean, best friends with Samandriel and Garth

Michael- Oldest, one year older than Lucifer and Raphael

Lucifer&Raphael- Twins, one year older than Gabe

Gabe- 1 year older than Naomi, Metatron and Uriel, 2 years younger than Michael

Naomi, Metatron & Uriel- 'Bit of a dick tm' trio, triplets

Anna & Balthazar- twins, 1 year younger than 'Bit of a dick tm' trio

Castiel- Best friends with Dean, (even though he's younger by 2 years), 1 year younger than Anna&Balthazar

Samandriel- Youngest Angel, same age as Sam and Garth, Best friends with Sam&Garth

Garth- Same age as Sam and Samandriel, best friends with them, lives with Bobby and Crowley

Jo- Same age as Dean, Lives with Ellen (obviously)

Ash- Same age as Lucifer& Raphael, lives with Ellen

Charlie- year younger than Dean, same age as Anna& Balthazar, Best friends with Anna & Jo

There are obviously more characters but they're the Angels who were de-aged and some of the main others. Oh shit, I forgot to put Adam whoops -_-

Adam- Youngest, 4 years younger than Sam, everyone loves him and Michael spends an almost creepy amount of time with him...

To put it easily when Michael is10,

Ash, Lucifer & Raphael= 9

Gabriel= 8

Naomi, Uriel, Metatron, Dean and Jo= 7

Anna, Balthazar and Charlie= 6

Castiel=5

Samandriel, Garth & Sam= 3

Adam= technically not born for another year or so. -1 I guess...

Any way, just some warning, i'm not American (British kid lol queen and cheeky nandos amirite) so if I get anything wrong I apologise in advance, also, due to the fact that the American school system confuses the fuck out of me, I've decided that all the kids go to the same school which is ages 5-18 (the British equivalent of Y1-Y13 (upper six form) or the American equivalent of kindergarten- senior year I think), and its just numbed years (first year there, 5-6 years old= Year 1, last year there, 17-18, Senior?= Year 13)

Its not a pay for privet school (or public school as I think is called …?) but it is a church school, which is why all the years are together, They go to church school because 1) its somewhere where the Angels names won't be questioned as much (except Lucifer I guess...) 2) Its the only school in the town/village 3) the only other schools are the next town (village ) over and are completely shitty. Also, the years are separated into different buildings but are all on the same campus, there are 4 buildings:

The Iuvenis Building which has the Y1 and Y2

The Parvus Building which has the Y3-Y6's

The Tercii Building which has Y7-Y9's

The Tandem Building which has Y10-Y13's

(boy don't you love Latin when making up posh names...)

So, yeah, thats the Sundermore AU, most stories will be fluffy one-shot/drabbels whatever you call them. Sorry for the long, boring explanation but it was better to just have it all in one that to have to explain every fic...

also, this isn't beta-ed

ENJOY!

(P.S, my Tumblr is niamhseren11 and I'll probably post drawings of different stories there and if you really want (it would be amazing if you did) you can draw scenes from this verse and post them on Tumblr with the #spnsundermoreverse and i'll 100% reblog it I would be so happy if anyone did that, hell I'd just be happy if someone read my story and elated of someone was to review it, my mind would probably implode if anyone drew fanart of it lol. bye)


End file.
